The Veterinary Services Core is responsible for maintaining the pedigreed baboon colony, managing the breeding groups, and conducting the experimental procedures using baboons. Colony maintenance includes feeding assigned diets, cleaning cages, observing animals for signs of illness, treating sick animals, and maintaining animal database records. Breeding colony management includes maintaining sire-dam assignments, monitoring dams for pregnancies, recording births in the animal database, and culling unproductive animals from the colony. Experimental procedures include the dual and triple dietary challenges, adiposity measurements by bioimpedance, blood sampling, and biopsy of core adipose tissue. Animal caretakers are responsible for animal maintenance and for experimental diet preparation. Veterinary technicians provide health care and are responsible for experimental procedures.